This invention relates to a movable bed vehicle which can transfer a physically handicapped patient or person laid on a bed from the bed to an arbitrary position and again transfer him to the bed.
A typical conventional movable bed vehicle of this type is constructed to transfer a physically handicapped patient or person laid on a bed mattress by mooring the vehicle to the side of a bed and raising him several nurses above the mattress. Thus, the nurses tend to hurt their waists, and the patient is anxious for that and frequently hesitates to transfer from the bed to other place even if he wishes to transfer.